Lauda Cavataio
Lauda Cavataio, the High Priestess of Cult of Petra and the , is a Force altered Being with Human, Sith, Kiffar, Epicanthix, Morellian and Miralukan species. Born on Dathomir to Dathomiri Sorceress Petra Cavataio and Sith Master Xander Starkiller, she is a result of a short relationship between the two individuals with her Force alterations while she was still in her mother's womb. Fifty years into her life, she defines herself as an internal student of the Force and Witch studies. Mother to Mirus, Mira and Celeste, adoptive mother to La'Ca and mate to Blade Peacecraft. Today, her primary occupation is that of the Superior Mother's High Priestess and continues her training with the exact same desire she had at her Trial by Fire. A firm defender of Dathomirian animals and its nature, she is always a hungry for knowledge young woman that trains every day with her Spells and Powers. While combat has never been her strong side, Lauda trains with that as well. However, as the years progress, she has always taken up training of other Witches, within her clan and out of it. Powerful Bloodlines The Starkiller and Cavataio families from which Lauda origins from are two lineages of power. After her conception, her Mother began experiment with Midi-chlorian Manipulation which would bring forth an even more powerful child that was orignally expected. Though the combination of her species as well as the fact that Lauda is a Dathomirian native that spends almost all her time there, Lauda's aging process is decreased extremely, allowing her to obtain her youngful appearance for many years to come. Her tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes always are a result of the combination while the Sith attitributes inherited from her mother's side had little to no effect on her physical apperance. While a True Neutral in essence, her Sith ancestory and pre-birth Force manipulation, allows her strong connection to the Force as well as the dark side of it. Personality General Personality Lauda is a strong confidant woman fiercly devoted to her family first and foremost. From the very beginning of her life, she was raised for a specific powerful future, through her training and other teachings which has in result molded much of her own beliefs. She is extremely eagar to learn, to know and to achieve, ambitious. Despite her darkside affiliation to which she is devoted to, when it comes to loved ones, she is probably the kindest Sith you will ever meet. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for her children, parents, siblings and mate. For the most part of her early life, she had not care for either gender, seeming at times a bit asexual. Too focused on her books, she never really rose her glance to even notice on any of them. It was after passing her twentieth birthday that a feeling of curiosity began to grow within her, making her simply want to know why people were so appealed to physical contact with one another. Through but a couple of male slaves, Lauda learned originally that wasn't anything all that interesting about it and returned to her studies. First time it was ever something that happened naturally was with Sanies with whom she had two children. Being a mother didn't change her all that much, her love merely expending to the two new additions to her already large family. While never needing reason with how well Mirus and Mira, and later her adopted daughter La'Ca were well protected, Lauda is the lioness mother deep within, ready to hunt down and destroy whoever tried to hurt her little ones, even when they've all grown up. Even after fifty years of her life, one can (and Mira has often) call Lauda a boring person. Her head is still in her books and scrolls, her training is the first time she will do in the morning. Besides her own family, one more creature takes a special place in her heart and as such takes up a valued amount of time in each day - her companion Pervicax. Theme Songs * Indestructible by Disturbed * The Mystic's Dream by Loreena McKennitt Character Flaws *Bigot *Egotistical *Fierce *Megalomaniac *Murderer *Naive *Nosey *Obsessive *Overambitious *Overprotective *Over confidant *Overzealous *Perfectionist *Phobia **Atelophobia (fear of not being good enough or imperfection) **Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten or ignored) **Atychiphobia (abnormal fear of failure) *Practical *Proud *Smart Ass *Soft-Hearted *Solemn *Stubborn Personal Connections Petra Cavataio ( ) Lauda's mother. Xander Starkiller ( ) Lauda's father. Blade Peacecraft ( ) Lauda's mate. Mirus Cavataio ( ) Lauda's son. Mira Cavataio ( ) Lauda's daughter. Dharma Decuir ( ) Lauda's daughter. Celeste Cavataio ( ) Lauda's daughter. Rufio Peacecraft ( ) Lauda's step-son. Xaviero Peacecraft ( ) Lauda's step-son. Nox Deus Cavataio ( ) Lauda's brother. Precious Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Evilina Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Siena Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Envy Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Petra'Dri Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Serva Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Antonio Cavataio ( ) Lauda's brother. Michelangelo Cavataio ( ) Lauda's brother. Ancilla Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Fabula Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Kristin Cavataio ( ) Lauda's sister. Loki Cavataio ( ) Lauda's brother. Leto Cavataio ( ) Lauda's brother. Lugh Cavataio ( ) Lauda's brother. Jason Starkiller ( ) Lauda's brother. Coren Starkiller ( ) Lauda's brother. Morgaine deWinter ( ) Lauda's sister. Alistair Starkiller ( ) Lauda's brother. Asteria deWinter ( ) Lauda's sister. Cordelia deWinter ( ) Lauda's sister. Nessarose deWinter ( ) Lauda's sister. Anna Sachae-Cavataio ( ) Lauda's step-mother. Sanies Robur ( ) The father of Lauda's twins. Shery deWinter ( ) Lauda's former step-mother and mentor. Cameron Centurion ( ) Lauda's mentor and family friend. Il'Sirus Fiore ( ) Lauda's student. Ovelia Black ( ) Lauda's student. Biography Childhood on Dathomir Story of my Life Lauda was born and raised on Dathomir, where she was given five slaves to tend to her needs while growing up, with the number slowly decreasing as the years went back. She was somewhat shielded from the outside world, most of her interaction with her family, servents as well as natives of her planet. The outsider she saw most of all was her Father who'd visit the planet. Ever since she began to understand things around her, Lauda was a curious child, wanting to know about things around her and all that was to come for her. She began to read at an early age after which she was given books of her own and her very own bookshelf in her quaters after which her desire for knowledge only continued to grow. , Ma'dri]] From the very start, her favorite story was the one of how the Witches came to what they are today, that of Allya and what she had taught the natives upon her arrival to Dathomir. It made her curious about powers as well, so much that it was one of the most often questions to her mother. She wanted to learn to use powers and spells, be like her family and achieve all that she could. Perhaps even more. The Call of Ancient Ways At age age of five, Lauda was introduced to training. The first day of it, she was taught several spells and told from her Ma'dri about the future of her training, that that unlike other Witches and Jai of their world, she would also learn to use powers, not only chant. Presence of both of her parents only resolved the small child to keep going, learn all that was given to her and begin growing in all that she would become some day. , Pa'tre]] Her sister Serva tested her skills before the day was over and as a special memory, her Pa'tre tucked her in and gave her a Sith Amulet that would someday streghten her connection to the Dark Side when the time had come for it. It was also on that very day that Lauda's future devotions towards the things around her began to show as she felt her sister changing the weather to test her, the girl's concern for what it was doing to nature making her plead with her mother to make Serva stop. The very next day, Lauda's training continued with Ma'dri alone and she continued learning, adding force powers into her education. During the training lesson, Lauda learns Basic Telekinesis, Telekinesis I, Force Crush I, Mountain Sense, Spell of Element Protection, Tempest I, Night Sight and Probe Spell I. With the day ending, the girl is tasked with using Night Sight through the rest of the day. Scroll after Scroll As with the beginning of her training, Lauda is given full access to the scroll chambers within the Morte stronghold which she begins using very soon after. A year after her training begins, she learns five spells: Spell of Water, Spell of Healing I, Call Mist, Force Crush II and Spell of Fire Creation I. Folowing the chants learned, Lauda focuses herself on practicing what Ma'dri had taught her and what she learned on her own before learning new spells. A whole year passes before the new spells are learned. Once Lauda set out to learn new spells, she quickly picked up Animal Healing, Song of Power, Call Rain I, Shield Spell and Spell of Healing II. Much like her normal days, Lauda spent those two playing with rancors (where she also had to heal one of them after an injury), studying from the Book of Law and Book of Shadows where she found two different spells fot her spellbook and meet a Nightsister that at first which to attack her, allowing her to try out her Shield Spell for the first time to defend herself and at last, when a Purbole tried attacking Rosa, the Nightsister, Lauda applied Force Comprehension to learn the advanced form of Spell of Healing and healed the woman's leg. With a new friend made, Lauda was offered to become a Nightsister and when she refused, the invitation was extended for the future. Growing Up and Continued Training While her Trial by fire may have been her first day of training, it was far from being her last. The following day, Lauda's training with Ma'dri continued, which now included a rigorous concept which included writing into her own diary, studying, sleeping in the meditation and so much more. She would not only learn Spells but also force powers which to make a Witch and a Sith out of her and that was what Lauda would become. The girl didn't mind it of course. In fact, Lauda loved it. Living in the stronghold, with her mother who never punished her unlike her siblings, she just aboved lived to make her parents proud, to leanr, to advance. In her own mind, she grew with the knowledge she took in. It was a part of her just as breathing. Ties that Bind The years progressed and she learned so much. And while she was aware of what was going on with her father, her bond with her maternal family grew far stronger. These were the people she saw each day, these were the people she learned from that each and every day. The older Lauda grew, it wasn't just Serva, Antonio and her, Ma'dri had more. Just like she looked up to her two older siblings, as Lauda gained younger ones, she saw herself in the role Serva and Antonio had. She loved them, wanted to protect them. Nox came first. He was was fragile in her eyes, and just as stubborn. He was punished daily. As much as Lauda knew this, she also felt the strong urge to protect him. Not from her mother of course, because Lauda never stood up for to her Ma'dri. That was forbidden in Lauda's eyes. Serva's Test Just before Lauda would enter her teenage years, Serva was selected by Ma'dri to test Lauda once more, to see what she had learned in the years before. She chose to do this by taking her out in the desert for which the girl took a single bottle of water and a small blade with her. The test began almost immediately as they exited the stronghold. be continued Teenage Years After her thirteenth birthday, while the brunette girl began to change, she also was never going to be a typical teenage girl. Her curiosity was focused on her books, the rancors and family. She didn't feel the need or wanted to look at the Jai around her. Something about them simply didn't interest her at the time that Lauda simply burried her head in her books, progressing in her skills just as she felt her parents wanted to. It had been years now since her training began, both as a Witch and Sith. Ma'dri kept up with her progress and taught her new things constantly. Along with the regular Master-Apprentice sessions, Lauda was given access to the scroll chamber where all the spells were avaliable to her and began memorizing them early on, even before she actually began learning them. With her big sister Serva keeping a check on her studies, she was tested by her at the age of thirteen. First Journey At the age of eighteen, Lauda made her first trip away from Dathomir after being invited by her father to visit him in a location far in the Outer Rim as he was learning a new ability. She is offered to learn a few things from him and due to her nature of being always hungry for more, the teenager easily accepted the proposal. During the training, Lauda was taught how to use Telekinesis, Force Rage, Force Deflect, Force Spark and Force Drain. Growth brings Change Visited by Pa'tre and Alistair Years passed since that event. Lauda grew plenty in that time and on what would probably be a completely ordinary day, her father came to Dathomir to see her, bringing her little brother Alistair with him. Until it was time for the boy to rest, the two bonded, shared a meal and Lauda taught her brother a few things, such as what a word in Dathomirian meant and why she didn't live with him and Pa'tre. ]] Ma'dri's Slave Sanies Robur. Lauda was twenty five when she actually had a chance to talk to Ma'dri's slave. He was skilled in weapons combat. As always, the young woman was hungry for knowledge, hungry to learn more. But something in the man's provocing made Lauda learn something about herself. She hated someone angering her, in the oddest way. It appealed to her. Nobody ever did such things except Ma'dri to which she was used to. But a man to do it, it stirred feelings the brunette didn't even know she had. House Call A two months pregnant Lauda invites Shery deWinter to Dathomir. The two engange in small talk, Lauda meets baby Asteria, gets a couple of valuable tips about her pregnancy and finally reveals the reason why she invited her future stepmother to Dathomir. The two have a meal together after which Shery teaches her Telepathy, Enhanced Telekinesis, Combustion, Force Deflect, Force Bubble, Basic Sith Sorcery (Illusion Casting)... be finished. and Mirus]] Mirus and Mira In the months to come, Lauda's family increased by two. While her parents had more children but not with each other, Lauda herself had two children - twins with Sanies Robur. Being a mother was a new experience for the young Witch. She could now see how two lives truly depended on her. ]] Of course, just as she had been raised, for the first years of their lives, her children Mira and Mirus were given five slaves each to tend to their needs. The number of slaves tending to them slowly lowered as the years progressed but Lauda couldn't exactly not be part of their lives through this. ]] Despite them having a slave for a father, Lauda refused to not let Sanies know of what had happened. With the culture they were raised into, it wasn't really necessary for the man to truly participate if his duties didn't allow him to but Lauda left him that choice. Time to Run Away Lauda spents time with her little sister Ancilla. Responsibility The Power of Two Lauda gives Mirus and Mira their trial by Fire as they turn six and during the first day, they learn Weather Sense, Telekinesis I, Spell of Focus and Call Mist. As they learn their first four spells, Lauda summons Serva with whom she previously agreed with, to text her children in their new knowledge just as her big sister had done with her when she was a child. The Bull Cries to the Moon As the wild bull rancors of Dathomir went mad on Dathomir, Petra sent Lauda and Serva to solve the problem. Separating and enlisting their other siblings, the two sisters set out to deal with the situation. WIth two bull rancors on her path and a group of Witches behind her, along with her mother's rancor Destra, Lauda was forced to kill one of the wild creatures but while showing mercy to the animal, the other one witnessed the event. Approached by the other bull rancor, Lauda communicated with male animal by using the Spell of Communication. That very same night, a bond was formed between the young Witch at the animal. Pervicax, as he introduced himself to her, became her friend soon after and with Destra's acceptance became part of their herd. The bond between the Witch and the Rancor would only continue to grow from that moment on, to the points where he truly did become Lauda's best friend and will forever remain. Bonding, not Bondage Anna Sachae, originally one of Ma'dri's slave becomes more important in the family as young girl is to be claimed by the Superior Mother, is introduced to Lauda who wishes to meet the stranger and welcome her into the family. The two spend an interesting afternoon together in which Lauda has Anna meet Pervicax. ]] While originally terrified by the large animals, Anna ends up meeting her own future Companion. Dharma Decuir A young girl wanders into the Morte Clan land, aged seven. Lauda couldn't help herself, instantly loving the girl who introduced herself as Dharma Decuir. Both she and Serva instantly took the girl under their wing and began to train her and due to how much affection Lauda showed the child, she adopted her as her own and Dharma wa given a second name Lauda'Caelum Cavataio. She was called La'Ca from then on. playing]] It was obvious from the very beginning that the child was quite unique and gifted in the Force as Lauda put it simply. There were those that feared her in clan due to her talents but Lauda would have none of it herself and her views were mimiced by both Mira and Mirus who accepted La'Ca as their sister. and La'Ca]] Early on, the girl began to explore relationship similar to the way Petra did and in the family like the Cavataio, such things were easily accepted. Foreigners not Allowed A man crashes on Dathomir and ends up being hunted by Witches due to his surprise visit. A long for the hunt, Lauda and Serva help other Witches out while trying to keep little La'Ca in check during her play time with the large rancor Frags. The foreigner, Loque ended up in the Morte clan stronghold where Lauda acted as his hostess and the two engaged in a brief conversation that ranged from pleasant to unplesant and back and forth again. Murder for the right reasons During a trip on Corellia, the brunette met a Jedi Master with whom she exchanged words as well as a meal, only to find more about him, as well as where he comes from. The Jedi Master's brother attacked the two and after a struggle, Lauda took the man's life with a spell. She easily justified what she had done by the fact that the murdered man had hurt her and the Jedi she was with. Through that entire time, she had taken a liking to the Jedi though on the trip back to Dathomir with him, the two ended up in a fight, allowing her to see she had been mistaken in him and her views on outsiders somewhat changed that day, without her realizing it. Once Lauda introduced Kamon to her mother and they learned that he has history with Squeak, the young Witch left the two talking and went to locate her sister, not returning to the two once she found her. Cavataio second-in-command With the years progressing, Lauda's role of simply being a student began to change. Her role in the family began to further. She was no longer just a member of the family and her mother's third child, but also, along side Serva, helped her mother when it came to the family and clan. ]] Due to the Unification of the clans, Lauda found herself doing more work on behalf of the clan and family, taking on the role of the second in command along with her sister much more as time progressed. , one time Emperor]] A Little Trip Upon the arrival of the short time Sith Emperor, Cameron Centurion, her mother had been unable to see the man's arrival so Lauda was sent instead to greet him and give him a tour, as well as speak of the business he had come to Dathomir for. ]] Homeward Bound Along other duties, Lauda traveled around her birth planet due to the new role. She had reached out to a group of nightsisters at one point, offering her help in the re-building of their home. There, she encounted Ovelia Black who returned to Dathomir after many years of being away. The young woman belonged with the Singing Mountain Clan and given a chance to speak privately with Lauda, shared this information. With the help of Pervicax, the two traveled to the girl's clan. ]] Waking the Wild Witch of Dxun Lauda meet Alita Halcyon, a Sith Knight who has roots from Dathomir, Nightsisters specifically, and takes her home. Once in a Lifetime Skipped beat for a Jai During an ordinary day, Lauda's routine as any day, the Witch met a Jai, Blade Peacecraft, that had dueled with one of the younglings, her natural instinct to protect the animals rising. However, the more she spoke to the man, the more she found herself attracted to him, to the point of going further with the man, which was uncharacteristic for her in so many ways. Spending the day with the Jai, Lauda got to know that he trained other Jai and Blade cooked for her. The conversation taking a certain path, they ended up talking about the subject of claiming where Lauda confessed her desire to claim him as her own. Hesitant at first, Blade finally returned to the important subject himself and accepted her offer after testing to see how serious it was. ]] Serva's Lessons It was only after meeting Blade and realizing her feelings with him did Lauda learn from Serva about whom he was already claimed by. Her mother ended up being the woman after which the young woman knew exactly what she needed to do because her feelings were extremely clear to her. Before the day ended though, Serva revealed to her the history of their mother, one of which Lauda knew nothing of. It was the story of Winter Midori who was the last woman to have such an impact on Petra, before Anna. Her big sister feared of history repeating itself and enlisted Lauda to make sure they were ready in case her mother fell down that same dark path again. Conversations with Ma'dri Having learned all that she did from Serva, Lauda set out to speak to her mother about Blade. Claiming of Blade Peacecraft Given permission by Ma'dri, Blade and Lauda have their claiming ceremony. Lauda the Stepmother Following the ceremony, Lauda becomes the stepmother to Blade's two sons Rufio and Xaviero just as he becomes the stepfather to her children. Priestess to the Superior Mother With all the changes taking place, her mother sought up a union with the Sith Imperium. The same day this was announced, Ma'dri made Serva Morte clan mother and Lauda priestess to the Superior Mother. The new role would have been far more joyus for the young Witch if Serva's first decree wasn't to make their brother Nox a target and cast him out of the clan. ]] Departure with a Mother's Blessing Seven years young La'Ca was a member of the Cavataio family and always treated as such, nothing less, especially by Lauda, Mira and Mirus. In all those years, La'Ca was actively trained by both her adopted mother and aunt Serva. But when La'Ca finally shared her desire to go back to her own family, the Decuirs, Lauda gave her her blessings. The child was set off back to her own clan, forever to be considered part of the Cavataio family, a member of the Morte clan and very dear in Lauda's heart. Ancient Wisdom Lauda spends time with one of her mother's slaves, Kari. Rock, Paper, Rancor? As her mother called upon young Witches to train them all together among Rancors, Lauda came out to the Herd as well which she would have done anyway as part of her ritual of spending time with Pervicax. Her plans changed, she was to help out other Witches find their own companions and assistant the Superior Mother. Harping about the Small Stuff As the Superior mother calls a meeting with the Sith Imperium, Lauda and her little sister Ancilla accompany Petra. For Sorceress, the meeting was about taking control of the Hapen theritory which promising TSI certain planets. For Lauda, it was a chance to learn more about her mother. In the brief meeting, the Priestess said nothing, merely taking in her lesson about negotiating. ]] Just Older A Witch's Tale During Nessa's visit to Dathomir when she's thirteen, Lauda continues the girl's Witch training after it's began by their aunt Isobel. Unable to show her the Book of Dathomir as per culture rules, Lauda instead shows Nessa her own little spellbook as well as training journal before teaching her Force "Blanket" I, Force Crush I and Spell of Communication. Teamed up with Pervicax, the two went on a bit of adventure before being attacked by one of the wild animals of Dathomir which served as Nessarose's test when she killed the beast using one of her learned spells. The Heart of Dathomir As Garith Darkhold arrives to Dathomir, Il'Sirus Fiore sends word to Lauda of this after which the Priestess travels to the spaceport to gree the newcomer. Death of Xander Starkiller While the Sith Imperium crumbled on the other side of the galaxy, explosions echoing through important structures, Lauda trained her daughter Mira on Dathomir, unaffected by these effects. However, when her father died in the mist of it all, the young Witch felt it, extremely painfully. Scared for her mother's reaction, Mira called on Nona Petra who was aware of the changes going on in the Force. Liberation? Sort of... Cameron Centurion visits Dathomir once more after so long ago. Due to her position as the Priestess, Lauda welcomes him back to her planet. Their brief conversation is cut short when the Sith Master speaks privately to the young Spellhunter Il'Sirus of topics unknown to Lauda. ]] Once the two finished though, Cameron caught up with the Priestess again and the two make a deal in which she will teach the man of their culture and he will teach her more Force Powers. Careful What You Witch For Lauda takes Il'Sirus Fiore as her student, educating the girls in their ways. To pass her Trial by Fire, Il'Sirus is given the Arrows of Fire I spell after which she has her learn Weather Sense, Spell of Focus and Spell of Fire Creation I. Witchie Demeanors Nessarose returns to Dathomir and the two sisters spend the day together as always. While her sister is there, she meets Blade and the two sisters begin another training session where Lauda learns Force Empathy, Farsight, Enhanced Force Sense, Force Scream,.... and teaches Nessa Call Mist,... We Rule the Night Blood Pacts and Magic The Witches sit down in a meeting with the Sanguine Potestatem. Oh, my Goddess Lauda is summoned by her mother where she learns about Sognoterra, its purpose to her mother and soon to be purpose for their faction for which she gathered Witches to accompany them. Pardon our Past At the invitation by the Galactic Empire to begin talks, Lauda travels to Bandomeer to speak with their Empiror on behalf of the Witches. Cameron's Return Keeping to his word, the Sith Master returns to Dathomir to learn from Lauda and to train her. Maybe Someday (The Future) Lauda's future is to a degree alredy predeterminted. As a Dathomirian on half of her genetic make up, her life expectantly is currently three hundred years, however, that's only the eldest Witch on record, giving her chances as many others, to live much longer that that predicted age. What she herself as sat as a goal for her, she will one day be a Witch Sorceress, Sith Mistress with nearly all powers possible learned that she can be taught from her parents and many tutors she plans to enlist and she expects to have a large list of students behind her when that future arrives, starting from her own bloodline before expending to others in time as well. Personal goals in list *Take Blade Peacecraft as her mate *Pass Trial by Ancestors *Learn more powers and spells *Take more Masters to be trained by them *Have more children (ultimate goal not yet set) *Train more students *Pass Trial by the Force *Become a Dathomiri Sorceress and Sith Mistress *Learn anything and everything from Ma'dri to one day take her place *for expension Personal Possessions Posessions and Artifacts Scroll with the Weather Sense spell - The first Spell Lauda ever learned was the Weather Sense spell, with which she passed her Witch Trials. After the complition of her test and telling Ma'dri was she had seen, her mother gave her the scroll and told her to keep it safe and pass it down to her children when she had them as it was a family tradition. Sith Amulet - At the complition of the first day of her training, Lauda was given her very own Talisman of concentration, which would, based on what Pa'tre taught her that day, help her gather vast amounts of Dark Side energy, for rituals and spells when she was old enough to learn them. Years later, while visiting her father, Lauda learned force powers from him and while learning a Knight darkside spell, she required more energy to do it. The Amulet, always hanging around her neck was used that day. Training journal - '''On the second day of her training, Lauda was told that she would be sleeping in the meditation room and was gived her mother's training journal which showed Petra Cavataio's years of training. On the same day, she was given her very own training journal which Lauda would use to write out about her training, not just what she learned by how it made her feel. She filled out the first page right there, putting in details about the day before when she passed her Trial by Fire in front of Ma'dri, Pa'tre and doing a test with Serva at the end of it. Years have passed and that training journal is still being filled out by Lauda, each day that she trains, another page is written out. '''Gemstone - At the age of five, during her second day of training, Lauda learned the Mountain Sense thanks to which she discovered there was something inside the large stone she was learning the skill on. Following it, Ma'dri taught her Element Protection to extract the gemstone. Once she had it in her hand, Lauda learned that that very spell would one day be infused with her blood and her first lightsaber will be made with it, at her Trial by Ansestors. Until that day finally arrived, she kept it safe and hidden. Spellbook - '''Over time, the more Lauda learned, the more she felt she had to write down her spells and she created her very own spellbook covered with spells, things about magic, what each thing does, even her powers and their effects are listed in it. While her people have a Book of Dathomir with such things, this is Lauda's very own Book of Dathomir in a way. Weapons '''Lightsaber - A weapon build with the gemstone she took out of the stone as a child. During the Trial by Ansestors, once the ritual was complete, the lightsaber was made with a custom hilt and given to her. While not perfect with weapons, Lauda prepared for that moment, allowing her to have basic knowledge of using it once she had it. Force Forged Sword - On the same day that she receieved her lightsaber, Lauda also receieved her Force Forged Sword. to come Dathomiri Spellweaver Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Starkiller Family Category:Cavataio Category:Dathomir Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Halcyon Family Category:Rogue Sith Category:Apprentice Category:Force Sensitive Category:Ferro Category:Force User Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Altered Being Category:Witch Initiate Category:Witch Category:Dathomiri Category:Female Category:Corellia Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Royalty Category:Corellian Category:Hapan Category:Sognoterra Category:Near Human Category:Sith Knight Category:Knight Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Cult of Petra The Family and Companion 'Family' *'Mate:' Blade Peacecraft *'Children:' Mira Cavataio, Mirus Cavataio, La'Ca Cavataio (adopted), Celeste Cavataio, Rufio Peacecraft (stepson), Xaviero Peacecraft (stepson) *'Grandchildren: ' Kisin Decuir, Minerva Decuir Cavataio side *'Grandparents:' Paige Hi'jia, Zi'lico the Fourth *'Mother:' Petra Cavataio *'Aunts:' Viviana Hi'jia *'Uncles:' Nico Hja, Santo Hja, Zi'lico *'Siblings:' Deus Nox Cavataio, Precious Cavataio, Evilina Cavataio, Loki Cavataio, Leto Cavataio, Lugh Cavataio, Siena Cavataio, Envy Cavataio, Antonio Cavataio, Petra'Dri "Squeak" Cavataio, Serva Cavataio, Michelangelo Cavataio, Ancilla Cavataio, Fabula Cavataio, Kristin Cavataio, Veritas Cavataio *'Nieces:' Natalie deWinter, Summer Widd-Cavataio, Meteora Cavataio, Effera deWinter *'Nephews:' Morgan Cavataio, S'it Cavataio, Roman Cavataio (d.), Kallig Cavataio (d.), Nico Cavataio (d.), Nicholas Cavataio (d.) *'Stepmother:' Anna Sachae Starkiller side *'Grandparents:' Sophie Halcyon-Starkiller, Jax Starkiller *'Father:' Xander Starkiller *'Aunts:' Amberlyn Starkiller, Jocasta Starkiller (d.), Kailey Starkiller, Isobel Starkiller, Leilah Starkiller *'Uncles:' Mark Starkiller, Mercutio Starkiller *'Siblings:' Jason Starkiller, Coren Starkiller, Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Asteria deWinter, Cordelia deWinter, Nessarose deWinter *'Nieces: 'Raven Starkiller, Ciaran Starkiller, Eri'Anya Starkiller *'Nephews:' Zane Starkiller, Dante deWinter, Connor Starkiller *'Cousins:' Sara Arkelion, Calen Starkiller, Xiamara Arkelion, Valerie Denethorn (d.), Tanisis Arkelion, Caiera Arkelion *'Stepmother:' Shery deWinter 'Companion' *'Name:' Pervicax *'Meaning of name:' Obstinate, wilful, stubborn *'Nickname: '''Pax *'Specie: Rancor *'''Subspecie: Bull Rancor *'Gender:' Male *'Age: '''Unknown *'Height: 13 meters *'''Skin Tone: Paler than regular Rancors *'Intelligence:' Semi-sentient Lauda's rancor Pervicax is the first Rancor that is truly just hers. She befriended him after killing his companion at his own request to which Pax witnessed and sought her out, becoming her friend quickly after. Due to Destra being the mother of her own herd, Lauda introduces them formally and Pervicax is allowed to live with that same herd though it takes them time to accept him. Training & Education Force Powers & Spells Neutral Powers :::: Basic Telekinesis | Farsight | Force Comprehension | Force Empathy | Force Sense Telepathy || Alter Elements:Fire | Combustion | Enhanced Force Sense | Enhanced Telekinesis | Force Blinding | Force Deflect | Force Scream | Force Spark ||| Force Bubble Darkside Powers :::: Force Rage || Basic Sith Sorcery | Illusion Casting | Force Drain Witch Spells :::: Arrows of Fire I | Force "Blanket" I | Force Crush I | Mountain Sense | Night Sight | Probe Spell I | Spell of Communication | Spell of Focus | Spell of Healing I| Song of Power | Spell of Water | Telekinesis I | Tempest I | Weather Sense || Animal Healing | Arrows of Fire II | Call Mist | Call Rain I | Force "Blanket" II | Force Crush II | Shield Spell | Spell of Element Protection | Spell of Fire Creation I | Spell of Healing II | Education Languages *Ancient Sith *Basic Galactc Standard *Bocce *Durese *Hapan Language *High Galactic *Huttese *Mando'a (basics) *Paecean Extracurricular activities & general education *Administration *Business studies *Criminology *Communication studies *Dathomirian laws *Demography *Economics *Feminist studies *Galaxy literature *History *Mathemathics *Organization *Peace and conflict studies *Piloting *Psychology *Strategy *Tactics *Weapons training (basics) 'Training' Masters *Petra Cavataio *Serva Cavataio *Xander Starkiller Mentors *Antonio Cavataio *Sanies Robur (informal) *Shery deWinter (briefly, informal) *Cameron Centurion *Nessarose deWinter Apprentices *Shery deWinter (briefly, informal) *Mira Cavataio *Mirus Cavataio *La'Ca Cavataio *Nessarose deWinter *Il'Sirus Fiore Roleplaying threads As a Spellhunter Training threads *'The Call of Ancient Ways: Part One' *'The Call of Ancient Ways: Part Two' *'Scroll after Scroll: Part One' *'Scroll after Scroll: Part Two' *The Call of Ancient Ways: Part 2.5 *'The Meaning of Life ' *'Hunter's Chance' *'House Call' *'Witchie Demeanors' *Sorry, I was Busy Training others *'The Power of Two' *'A Witch's Tale' *Careful What You Witch For Social Threads / Character Development *'The Best Parts of Me Belong to You' *Time to Run Away *'Bonding, not Bondage ' *The Claim *Soft Side *'Catching my Breath ' *'How the Other Half Lives ' *A Little Trip *'Homeward Bound' *Waking the Wild Witch of Dxun *'A Dathomirian Morning' *'Sister, Sister' *Ancient Wisdom *'Pride and Glory ' *'Oh, my Goddess: Part I' Faction threads *'The Bull Cries to the Moon ' *Change in the Wind *Rock, Paper, Rancor? *'Harping About the Small Stuff ' *'The Heart of Dathomir' *'The Breakdown: A Day of Reckoning ' *'Liberation: Sort of...' *'Blood Pacts and Magic' *Oh, my Goddess: Part II *'Pardon our Past' As a Spellweaver Promotion thread * Training threads * Training others * Social threads / Character Development *'A Dathomirian Surprise' *'Counterbalance' *Familia Tempa *The Day the Magic died *The Quietness of Youth Faction threads *Welcome to Hellmouth As a Sorceress Promotion thread * Training threads * Training others * Social threads / Character Development * Faction threads * Completed threads - 29 (Spellhunter - 27; Spellweaver - 2; Sorceress - 0) Dathomiri Spellweaver Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Starkiller Family Category:Cavataio Category:Dathomir Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Halcyon Family Category:Rogue Sith Category:Apprentice Category:Force Sensitive Category:Ferro Category:Force User Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Altered Being Category:Witch Initiate Category:Witch Category:Dathomiri Category:Female Category:Corellia Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Royalty Category:Corellian Category:Hapan Category:Sognoterra Category:Near Human Category:Sith Knight Category:Knight Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Cult of Petra